No One Cares
by Bleeding Kunai
Summary: New Sum: Oneshot, songfic thing. Sam sees Danny kissing Paulina, and ponders her own and Danny's relationship, which ends in suicide.


**Author's Note: **I was, um, bored. Yeah, that's it, _bored_. Random song fic… I went through this and edited it, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman does). I also do not own the song Last Resort by Papa Roach.

- - -

"Talking"

Play-by-play

'Thinking' Lyrics 

- - -

The raven-haired girl watched in horror as she saw her best friend dip down and capture the lips of that witch whose destiny was to destroy her life in a chaste kiss. Tears slid down her pale face. She walked slowly away from the two, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hello Sammy-kins", her mother greeted her at the door with an overly cheerful smile.

Sam replied coldly with a "Hello mother" before walking up to her room.

Sam walked into her dark room, buried her head into her pillow, and cried to her heart's content. _'Why do I feel like this… I mean, I don't _love_ Danny, do I?'_ she thought of out the blue, um, _darkness_. She shook head and sighed, _'I just want to be with him… to show him I love him, but no! That little witch… if only _she _wasn't here, than _I_ could be the one Danny kissed. Who am I kidding? Danny is in love with Paulina; he practically worships the ground she walks on. Who in the right mind would want to worship the ground some Goth geek walked on?'_

The girl sighed, as she pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head on her knees. _'No one likes me, let alone loves me. My parents are disappointed by the fact that I'm Goth. My grandma's the only on in my family that _didn't_ care that I'm gothic. Everyone at school hates me, even Lancer, they all wish I would just let up and die. Tucker… I don't know about him, but lately he's been giving me death glares. Paulina, she's always hated me. Jazz… I don't know why exactly she hates me'_

'_Danny… to think… Danny even had _some_ feelings for me! The way he looks at me, those piercing blue eyes when he's a human, and green eye when he's a ghost, remain in my head. No one cares anymore… and the only person that did died.'_

_That dreaded day. I'll never forget it... _

_Flashback_

_Sam walked into her grandma's room- the only person in the time of need she could turn to. She looked at her grandmother's motionless body as she knelt beside the bed._

"_Grandma, wake up, please. I need your help, I don't know what to do." She begged, but the old women did not stir. "Please grandma, wake up. Please don't ignore me like everyone else does." She shook her grandmother uncontrollably, but what she would soon see would kill her soul._

_Tears poured out of her eyes as she store at her grandma. Her face was a deathly pale white, her eyes rolled in back of her head, and her mouth slightly ajar. Sam jumped back, causing her to stumble over the nightstand. "Wh-why? N-n-no…no, no, no, NO! Grandma!" She sat the wall and cried, "This can't be happening. Why'd you have to die? Why didn't anyone TELL ME!" she picked up a vase and hurled it at the wall. It shattered into pieces. _

_Her parents ran into the room when they heard a crash. They found their daughter trembling in the corner, her face was pale and a tears streaked her face. The old woman passed away on the bed and the broken vase across the room. _

"_Sam…" her mother asked gently as she approached her, "What happened? To the vase I mean." _

"_What?"_

"_I said what happened to the vase? Why did it break?" she asked again._

"_I threw it across the room…"_

"_Why? How come?"_

"_Cause my grandmother's DEAD!" Sam shouted, tears continued to flow freely, "An all you care about is some stupid VASE!"_

"…" _Her mother looked down at the floor._

_Sam wiped her eyes and stood up, "I'm going for a walk… I need to get out of here and clear my mind." And with that, she headed out the door._

_Sam walked along the road in downtown Amity Park, the breeze was cool, and the day was perfect, cept to those who had been mourning. _

"_Sam! SAM!" two voices behind her called out. "Huh?" Sam whipped her head around and saw Danny and Tucker coming towards her. _

"_Hi Danny. Hi Tucker." She greeted sadly. _

"_Hey… Sam… are you alright?" Danny asked._

"_Yeah… I'm okay… for now. Thanks for asking…"_

_(Flashback Scene Skips)_

_The gothic teen walked through the cold night wind, she rubbed away the tears on her face with the back of her hand, and sighed. She looked at the ground and sniffled._

_(Flashback Scene Skips Again)_

_Sam moped around the halls of Casper High; her parents left Grandma Manson's body in the bed and took the vase she broke to a pottery shop to get fixed. _'The morons didn't even care that she died, all they cared about was that damned vase.'

"_Hey Sam!" Danny called out to her, "What's up? Are you okay?"_

"_Hi… Nothing… Yeah I guess…" she replied and looked up at Danny, the look in her eyes _proved_ something was wrong._

"_Sam," his voice held some concern, "Please tell me what's wrong."_

"_I told you! Nothing's wrong! Leave me the hell alone!" She snapped, she didn't want to be bothered any longer._

"_AHHHH!" the halfa cried out in frustration, "Why do I even _care_ anymore? Why do I tolerate a gothic bitch like you anyways? I tell you all _my_ problems, but _you_ can't!" _

_Sam's eyes widen in shock; did he just call her a 'gothic… bitch'? He did, didn't he? Tears welled up in her eyes before she ran away from him. He realized what he just called her, "SAM! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" he shouted, but she didn't hear him._

End Flashback

**Cut my life into pieces  
****This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing**

Sam wiped her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She pulled out a thin razor blade from under her pillow and slowly ran it across her skin until blood dripped out. She didn't under stand why she was doing this, she just... was, and strangely enough, it actually felt good.

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
****This is my last resort**

She cringed at the memories of Danny calling her a 'gothic bitch'and the thought made her cry even harder, she pulled the blade over her skin, easing the memories and pain.

**Cut my life into pieces  
****I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing**

_'Everyone hates me… they won't care, I'll just be helping them with their needs and longing desires for my death. Heh, at least I'll make _some_ people happy." _She cut another thin line against her skin. Tears erupted her eyes, the pain was unbearable, but she had to go through with it, she had to make her love happy, or jump with joy that she was dead, or maybe both.

**Don't give a fuck if i cut my own bleeding  
****Do you even care if I die breathing**

Images of Danny and Paulina making love filled her thoughts, her heart clenched and she swiftly ran the razor across her skin. She cut the word 'THIS' on her forearm.

**Would it be wrong, would it be right  
****If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
****Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide**

She debated suicide, but everyone was angered and depressed that she was still around. She made petty attempts to try to help make Danny notice her, but she always failed. She engraved the word 'IS' next to the word 'THIS'.

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

She clenched her teeth and engraved the rest of the words in her skin. The word 'WHAT' lay next to the word 'IS'. She cut the words "LOVE DOES" on the opposite arm.

**Losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

Sam cut a heart under the word 'LOVE', the blood slowly engulfing the heart, _'Heh, maybe Danny _will_ care.'_ She laughed maniacally at her thought; of course, he won't care! He never does; now if this was Paulina, or someone not gothic, he's be there in a second. _'He never cares… never cares.' _The pain returned to her chest, she raised the knife to her cheek. Her hand shook from the violent sobs.

**I never realized I was spread too thin  
****Till it was too late and I was empty within**

She pushed the side of the razor down, and guided the blade across her face. Blood dripped from her face and finger.

**Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
****Downward spiral, where do I begin**

Her life practically ended when she turned fifteen. More Anti-Goth families moved into town. They all "stoned" her and the other Goths of Amity Park until they bled. She wouldn't have been scarred so badly if Danny would have came, but no! He was too freakin' busy tutoring Paulina. Sam growled at the whore's name.

**It all started when I lost my mother**  
**No love for myself and no love for another**

Her skin turned deathly pale, and dizziness overcame her.

**Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
****Finding nothing but questions and devils**

'_No!'_ Sam's mind screamed, _'I must stay conscious!' _

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

Every time her parents took her to a psychologist, the bitch always assumed she was crazy, but she wasn't! Her parents were the crazy ones!

**Losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

Her thoughts kept turning back to Danny and Paulina. _'He'll be happier with her; she's beautiful, and I'm not. She's a cheerleader and I'm a Goth. She can give him what I can't. I was always by his side but the bastard can't even acknowledge my presence; and this is the thanks I get?'_

**Nothing's all right, nothing is fine  
****I'm running and I'm crying  
****I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying  
****I can't go on living this way**

Sam felt herself stop crying and laughed._'Heheheh, thanks Danny for the gift. Thanks for my suicide.'_ She didn't care if she died or not now. She grinned maliciously when she pictured her parents crying over her deceased body. They deserved the pain.

**Cut my life into pieces  
****This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
****Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding**

Sam turned around on her bed to face the wall. She dragged the blade over the tip of her finger and began writing on the wall.

**Would it be wrong, would it be right  
****If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
****Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide**

When she signed her name, the girl felt herself slip onto darkness. She fell off the bed; the razor still clutched in her hand.

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

Danny flew around Amity Park, thinking about what he said to Sam, right before he kissed Paulina. _'Damn it! I'm so stupid.'_ He squinted through the fogginess of the night sky. He turned around and headed for Sam's house.

He fazed through the wall that he remembered was Sam's. Darkness filled the room; he transformed back into a human, the room lit up when the Transformation Rings glowed down his body. He gasped, he saw her body covered and surrounded by blood. The light quickly faded when he was fully transformed. He ran up to her body and fell to his knees before her.

The halfa felt hot tears trickle down his face. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close to his body. Her once purple eyes that were filled with happiness and despair were now filled with death.

Danny flipped Sam's arms over and noticed the words written on them. _'THIS IS WHAT LOVE DOES'_ he read. "Damn it!" he hissed. "Why didn't you tell me, Sam? I wouldn't have let this happen." Tears fell against the floor as he sobbed silently.

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

"Please… come back to me Sam, please. I love you! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called you that or kissed Paulina. She was just using me to get close to my alter ego." He sobbed as he rocked her dead body in his arms, "Oh god! What have I done to you."

**Losing my sight, losing my mind  
****Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
****Nothing's all right, nothing is fine  
****I'm running and I'm crying**

A green aura surrounded him, illuminating the room. He glanced up at the wall and read the blood-written note. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her body and disappearing into the night.

**_Danny, _**

**_By the time you are reading this, I am probably dead. Yes, by my own hand. No one wanted me around anyways, nor my parents. All my pain and suffering poured into my cuts. The stones piercing my back, my Grandma laying dead in her bed, those useless appointments, my parents, you not noticing me when I needed attention, you calling me a 'gothic bitch', you kissing Paulina… _**

**_You know… I love you, right? Heh… not that at matters now, I always planned on telling you before I breathed my last. I hope you have a nice life with Paulina, even though it will pain me in the after-life, but I want you to be with someone you love. _**

**_When I see you in the Ghost Zone, please release me into the Shadow Realm by giving me one last kiss. _**

**_I will miss you forever._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Sam_**

**---**

**Author's Note:** YaY! I finished. Nine pages, too… now, please R&R. I edited this for, weird assed reasons o.O.


End file.
